<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Your Dog by thisislegit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041354">Not Your Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit'>thisislegit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Feelings Realization, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin spat onto the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn’t get to see Jigen like that and make a claim. He didn’t get to watch Jigen be wanted and pretend that maybe- god, after all the times the son of a bitch ran off with other people he had the nerve to do this. Of course he did. Jigen forced himself to sit up and pace out his breathing. He was going to slap some bandages on, get in the bath, and hope he didn’t drown himself by passing out from exhaustion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Your Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>un-beta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jigen wasn’t bleeding out, but the wounds did hurt like a bitch as he hobbled in after Lupin whilst clutching his shoulder. He counted several bullet wounds. The one in his chest near his clavicle and in his bicep needed to be removed, but the other that hit the side of his leg and clipped his ankle didn’t have the chance to go through from how fast he ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin was quiet, his face shadowed as Jigen let himself fall onto the couch. It should’ve been unnerving. Perhaps a hint to words unsaid, but his eyes wandered to their first aid kit unearthed from the scattered papers and maps after a mostly successful heist. Emphasis on mostly. Jigen hadn’t expected to see Gardner there. Ever since he teamed up with Lupin, he’d started running into exes. Well, not exes. That was giving some of them more credit than they were worth. A one off fling didn’t count as an ex, but Gardner had definitely been an ex. Someone Jigen had met in his youth but ran off from due to a fear of commitment. He tried not to think about if it was a mistake or not, and let the fellow hitman fade in his memory. Things were easier that way. Running into Gardner so many years after the fact only to watch him hesitate to shoot gave Jigen enough time to think himself out of the situation. Gardner’s gun was smaller, more modern, but the bullets were powerful and hard to deflect. Custom produced. Hell, Jigen still talked to the guy that made them, but he never ran into Gardner there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering how his dead body felt lying on top of him, Jigen wondered if it’d been careful avoidance or if Gardner had his ammunition delivered to where ever he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A different weight settled onto his lap, and Jigen’s hat fell off when he glanced up to see Lupin focused on unbuttoning his shirt. There was frustration in his movements as his fingers fumbled over the first few buttons until Lupin just tore his shirt open. Buttons popped along the wood rolling under the couch frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it.” Lupin started to press down on Jigens shoulder as he took out the tweezers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, of course, made Jigen jerk his hips to try and get him off. “Don’t fucking touch that shit without sanitizing! We’re not trying to make it worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin shoved the tweezers into his pocket and got off to go somewhere. If he was going to be a bitch about this, Jigen would do it himself. What had gotten into him anyway? He was quiet the whole ride back after snatching Jigen from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daisu-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t. It’s just Jigen now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the darkest part of the night where the sun had completely set before your eyes adjusted. The perfect cover for sneaking into an underground vault in the woods. Lupin should’ve cracked the safe by now, but he didn’t think he could offer cover with the barrel pointed a few inches from his stomach. Close enough to disarm if Gardner’s finger wasn’t on the trigger. He still smelled the same. Like gun oil and coconut from his conditioner. A weird thought to have, but Jigen knew he wouldn’t be meeting Lupin at the rendezvous point since Gardner was here on contract. The man always completed his contracts. Then he smiled at Jigen. That same smile he’d get in the mornings when the curtains weren’t closed all the way and they bickered about who should get up and fix them. Or when their backs had been against the wall in a compound with no sign of an exit until a lucky break happened. Jigen smiled back, and Gardner took his finger off the trigger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know why I never went after you when you left?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he do it? Jigen looked down at his bruised chest. Reaching a hand up, he touched his lips when Lupin came stomping back into his space and pressing him down onto the couch. Except he shoved hard into the arm wound making Jigen cry out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blood smeared into Lupin’s palm and he said, “Hold fucking still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to make things worse!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin’s legs locked around his torso. The fit was narrow on the couch when the tweezers started to come down again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, get me a damn drink first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just deal with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen used his bruised arm to yank down Lupin’s tie, “I said, get me a damn drink first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just washed my hands for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wash ‘em again. You know I don’t do this without alcohol. I shouldn’t have to tell you this shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a cold look in Lupin’s eyes when he got up a second time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why the hell was he trying to ride Jigen’s nerves tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran a hand through his hair gripping the strands and messing it up out of frustration. The slicked back look lost but still stringy and hanging haphazardly over his face. He didn’t have the energy to get his hat, and he didn’t want Lupin to look him in the eye. Whatever crawled up the thief’s ass and died was playing second fiddle to how he felt right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gardner had him. Jigen’s gun was shot out of his hand clattering a good five meters down a concrete staircase. There was no cover in the alleyway besides a knocked over trash can he didn’t have the space to dive behind and a stack of wooden crates with gaps too wide to offer protection. He stared at his left hand remembering the warm weight of the other man’s gun. Why did he walk up to Jigen and not fire off the kill shot? Why did he turn them around to take those bullets for him? Why did he-?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A glass was shoved into his palm and brown liquid sloshed over his fingers. Jigen failed to catch his breath when he tried to start drinking and was jerked back into the couch making the whiskey spill over his mouth and nose. He coughed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>it hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was spitting out liquor to keep it from going down his windpipe as Lupin’s fingers dug into his chest from how hard they pressed down to keep him still. Jigen opened his mouth to curse at Lupin but the metal dug in deep and he was yelling as more blood spilled out. The tug was anything but slow. It was like Lupin was trying to yank out the bullet and a vein at the same time. He forced his eyes open to make sure that wasn't the case despite the second scream he held hostage in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn’t have a shield I’d be digging a hole in the ground.” Lupin tore the bloodied sleeve of Jigen’s shirt off to get a closer look at the second entry point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>What<em> the fuck</em> is that supposed to mean</span>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you, Jigen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed around the spit mixed with blood in his mouth and tried to keep from trembling at the pain. He was covered in blood both his and someone else’s, riddled with bruising from fighting to get his gun back, stank of liquor, and just wanted to go to sleep. Jigen wanted to know what the fuck Lupin saw, or think he saw, but he knew what kind of mood Lupin was in from the mocking tone. It wasn’t until the second bullet was coming out that Jigen felt it. The dig of the tweezers and the shock of pain that rang down his arm before the removal. The bastard was pushing that shit in before taking it out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lupin was trying to hurt him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tweezers were tossed aside. “I need to sew these closed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it my damn self!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t even hold a glass. How are you going to hold a needle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were nose to nose, Jigen glaring and being met with the same anger. He didn’t know where it came from. He was the only one who should be angry. Lupin had no reason. No justification. Sneering, Jigen said, “What do you want, Lupin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin kissed him. He couldn’t process if it was good or bad, but it was definitely not “sweet”. Their teeth gnashed together. Lupin clutched the sides of Jigen’s face to keep him from moving. His tongue tasted like stale cigarettes and the whiskey he barely got a sip of as Jigen's mouth was assaulted. Was this desire? Was this possession? Jigen found what strength he could to grab the lapels of a black shirt and throw him onto the floor. Lupin hit the edge of the coffee table with a crack as one of the legs gave away. Papers and medical supplies rolled onto the floor and Lupin stared at him looking no less smudged with dirt and bruises as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have the fucking right.” Jigen wanted to throw something, but all he had was his torn shirt and a pillow by his feet. “YOU DON’T HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin spat onto the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn’t get to see Jigen like that and make a claim. He didn’t get to watch Jigen be wanted and pretend that maybe- god, after all the times the son of a bitch ran off with other people he had the nerve to do this. Of course he did. Jigen forced himself to sit up and pace out his breathing. He was going to slap some bandages on, get in the bath, and hope he didn’t drown himself by passing out from exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know why I never went after you when you left?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gardner tipped Jigen’s hat back, “Because you always told me…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was touching his lips again when two hands grabbed onto his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to close the bullet holes.” Lupin’s voice was soft, but firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear he wasn’t going to let Jigen walk off like that, but this didn’t sit right. It didn’t feel right. “Let go of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin pulled his hands back. Contrary to what people might say, he didn’t feel fragile or powerless or whatever shit occurred when someone was looking down on you, especially not with how Lupin looked down at him now. How did Lupin make him feel like he hadn't said anything? He needed to draw a line. He needed a smoke. He needed to stand up and leave Lupin there anyway. He needed to breathe. He needed just anything to get his head in order, but he was hesitating and-.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was hesitant.” The words left Jigen’s mouth in a whisper. Every job they’d done together, Gardner was hesitating because of Jigen. Because he was worried about Jigen. Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Jigen. Because he l-. Jigen bit the inside of his cheek as if that could stop the thought before it formed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why he’s dead now.” Lupin said it like he was talking about a snapped pencil or a missing sock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen wanted to punch him. Lupin saw them. Probably drove by the dead body on the way to get Jigen and put everything together. There were a lot of things Jigen was willing to subject himself too, but Lupin was testing something, and he didn't like his options on what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gardner touched their foreheads together and it was like a little speck of light in the darkened alcove as he spoke. “...hesitation gets you killed in this line of work.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here," Jigen raised his hand up, his fingers partially curled as if to cup Lupin's cheek. He'd done it before. Many times especially like after Lupin was getting patched up, if he needed a smoke and didn't have a light besides Lupin's cigarette, or was pushing his face away when he drank too much and tormented Jigen with his awful breath. Lupin leaned down letting his face fall into the curve of his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen waited a beat before slapping him. He wanted to deck him in the jaw. Get a good kick into his stomach and start a wrestling match because words didn't match the mixed amount of feelings he was harboring right now between Gardner's death and Lupin's audacity but this would have to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can use my gun, but you're not gonna fucking use me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought they'd fight after that. The idea of getting enough adrenaline going through him was tiring enough, but Lupin just rubbed his cheek and turned his back to crouch on the floor and search through the scattered medical supplies. As Jigen stared at his back, he wondered if Lupin knew he could see the smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>had this idea around 4AM yesterday, ive seen some artists draw jigen simping so hard for lupin they made my monkey man straight up abusive so heres this mean fic where jigen doesnt take his shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>